paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Life's too short
Life's too short is based on the popular deleted song from frozen of the same name and will be featured in Chinadenile's upcoming fanfic paw patrol Frozen. when the song was supposed to be in frozen it would have replaced first time in forever reprise as the song before fixer upper and in this song point is for anna or in this case the pups to get elsa or in this case skye to put the gloves back on because she/they think it'll thaw the fjord or in this case the bay and that really ticks elsa or in this case skye off mostly this version written by chinadenile is about skye and chase also some lyrics are taken from the idina menzel and kristen belle version Chase: We came all this way today to give us a fresh start Marshall: But now that you’re like wow your all like warming our hearts Skye: i'm so glad you like it pups cause, this is who i am welcome to the real me You have no idea how great it feels to be free Rocky: We've been falling out for way too long, Zuma: so let’s forget who’s wight Skye: And forget who’s wrong All: Okay! Skye: Why don’t you stay, there’s room for family in my court All: Cause life’s too short Rubble: To forever be shut out and unloved by the pup we long to help and know all: Life’s too short Skye: To never let you see who I am and celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Chase, and Zuma: Wohohooo All: i/we never understood, but now I/we do Life’s too short to miss out on a friend like you Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Chase, and Zuma: So you’ll come back, then. Skye: Back? Marshall: To thaw the bay, it's frozen over, no one can get in or out Skye: Oh. Rocky: Sooo.... Skye: I don’t believe you! Chase: What?! We just assumed that you would have to... Skye: That I'll shove on the gloves, that’s how your story ends! Zuma: It does! It's just like it was, except for we’ll be best friends Skye: So that’s in your plan to force me back in a cage! Chase: Whoa, whoa! Don’t get upset let’s get back on the same page! Skye: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place And showing off your masteries of tact and grace, okay! Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report! Bye-bye! Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Chase, and Zuma: Wait! Skye: Cause life’s too short! Marshall: There it is! The door you love to slam in our face! Rubble:!You did well there for a spell, Zuma: but now you’re back in the same place Chase: Kick us out if you want, but We're the only ones who are Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy’s you! Skye: You each can think whatever you want 'cause I don’t care You’re fools who trust a stranger Rubble: That is so unfair All: I swear I’m through with taking your unshaking paw patrol support! Skye: Support Chase and Rocky: Support Skye: support all: HAH! Life’s too short! Zuma: To let you treat the people down there Rocky: just as coldly and horribly as your treating us Skye: La la lalala laaaa All: Life’s too short! Skye: To listen to 5 reckless fools who only ever sees the things they want to see Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Chase, and Zuma: You don’t know us Skye: You have no idea All: What I've/we've been through! Because of you Life’s too short to waste another minute Life’s too short to even have you in it Life’s too short Zuma: We've been so wrong about you Skye: You?! You've all been so wrong about everything. Chase: Maybe you are the prophecy! Skye: I am NOT the prophecy!